crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dollmaker
The Dollmaker was a villain who wished to recreate villains in his own image. Although nothing more than a rookie, in his short career, the Dollmaker would accomplish much, from teaming with the Joker, to successfully infiltrating Arkham Asylum and kidnapping both Batman and Commissioner Gordon. Biography Origins Barton Mathis was forced to go on family hunting trips with his father, Wesley Mathis, the Toymaker, and sometimes Ray Quimby. The hunted were humans, whom Mathis and Quimby, cannibals, would proceed to eat. Wesley and Quimby damned Barton by teaching him the wrong morals in life. Barton, however, had he become good, could have become one of the greatest medical surgeons with all his knowledge on the human anatomy. Changed by these experiences, Barton became interested in making dolls by altering the appearance of others with the skins of the deceased. After Officer James Gordon killed Wesley, Barton would ended up foster care, though once he was 18, he fled. Altering his face with the skin of other people, including his father's, Barton became the Dollmaker. Soon after, with an unknown woman, Barton fathered his first child, Matilda Mathis. Death of the Family With an unknown woman, or women, the Dollmaker fathered many more children and begin to build up his own army, called the Dollmaker's Family. The Dollmaker's best friend was an insane man named Sampson, whose skin he had changed to resemble an ape. After submitting himself to an unknown leader, the Dollmaker altered the faces of the rest of his children and allies, making them dolls. The Dollmaker's children would be known as Orifice, Bentley, Jack-in-the-Box and Olivia Carr, with Olivia being the only one spared the face treatment. Dollmaker would also have an unnamed son. Soon the Dollmaker met the Joker, the most crazy and insane killer in the entire world. The Joker forced Barton into working with him, the two orchestrated a plan to take down the Batman. Formulating that the Joker would have to feign his death, the Dollmaker sent his unnamed son to cut off the Joker's face. When Barton found the Joker to have killed his son he realized it was he who was to perform the operation. After the Batman sent the Joker to Arkham Asylum, the Dollmaker snuck his way in, cut off the clown prince's face and let the madman loose unto Gotham. In the meanwhile, the Dollmaker also committed several crimes, leaving the impression that it was the Joker doing them. The Dollmaker would then kill them and harvest their organs, hoping that they would save somebody else in his twisted sense of honour. Deciding to enact his own personal vengeance on James Gordon, now the Police Commissioner of the GCPD, Barton kidnapped him. As his first means of torture, Barton cut out his kidney. Then to save a person with liver failure, Barton prepared to kill Gordon by taking his liver. During this time, Barton even managed to get the upper hand on the Batman, forcing the dark knight to compete in gladitorial games and doing business with the Penguin. However, the Dollmaker's leader, angered at the Dollmaker holding the games without his permission, demanded he kill Gordon and escape. The Batman's own escape prevented Gordon's death and put most of the Dollmaker's Family into custody. Barton and his daughter, Matilda, were able to escape, though Matilda left the Dollmaker shortly thereafter. Under the subjugation of his leader, the Dollmaker remained hidden. For a brief while, however, he returned at the plea of the face-mask Joker and at Arkham Asylum took a macabre of prisoners. Working on them, the Dollmaker, while keeping them alive, made a royal tapestry to represent the history between the clown prince and the dark knight. Before the Batman could arrive at Arkham, the Dollmaker left and went back into hiding, finding a base at the Gotham Harbour. Forever Evil Due to him staying in hiding, the Dollmaker only left his base on certain occassions, hence, never truly returning to his former villainy. The only time he was seen by other villains was when his leader let him leave to join the Secret Society. The Dollmaker was present at the unmasking of Richard Grayson, but disappeared again shortly thereafter, maintaining his status as hidden. Once again reforming his family, the Dollmaker stayed hidden, doing his experiments at the harbour. However, eventually he was compromised by the young woman calling herself the Joker's Daughter. Despite his better judgment, the Dollmaker agreed and sewed the Joker's face-skin, which he himself cut off, onto the girl. In return, the Dollmaker was guaranteed a steady supply of flesh from the Gotham Underground. Legacy Although the Dollmaker never truly returned, appearing only in short bursts, with most of his family incarcerated in Arkham Asylum and other mental institutions, his daughter Matilda carried on his legacy. She took the name Dollhouse and began preying on transients, killing them and selling their organs, like how the Dollmaker planned on doing. However, the Dollmaker's legacy went silent after Dollhouse's plans were ruined by Catwoman. When Dollhouse returned, however, it was rather to aid the Secret Society, despite the Dollmaker too affirming his allegiance to the Crime Syndicate. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain